What Do You Need?
by Shelby09
Summary: Bo goes knocking on Tamsin's door searching for a feed. This is my first Fic and writing has never been my forte. Just thought there needed to be more Valkubus stories out there.
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin was sitting on her couch in her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock on her wall and realized it was 3 am. _Had she really been drinking that long?_ She decided to ignore it and continue with her self-medication as she downed another bottle of vodka. The knock on her door continued, each time with more determination.

"Fuck! I hear you. I'm coming!" Tamsin yelled as she slowly scraped herself off the couch. She staggered to the door. After a few seconds of trying to unlock it in her drunken state, she finally managed to open it. After taken one look at who was at her door, she wished she would have stayed on the couch.

"Bo what the fuck do you want?" Bo was standing at her door with dirt and blood covering her from head to toe. As disheveled as she looked standing there, she looked fucking hot. _What the fuck did I just say that? No Tamsin keep it in your pants. You cannot go there._

"I...ummmm... I need some help. Can I come in?" Bo said.

Tamsin scrunched her face and said "No."

Bo was kind of taken aback by Tamsin's response but was not really surprised by the Valkubitch response. "Please Tamsin." Bo hated to beg but was desperate.

"Fine." Tamsin signed and turned to go back and sit on the couch while Bo let herself in and closed the door behind her.

When Tamsin turned back to look at Bo she was standing by the door looking down at the ground looking nervous. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me why the fuck you are here?" Tamsin was getting angry now. She does not like to be kept waiting.

"I...ummmm..." Bo tried to find the right words but couldn't think of how to say it. _I don't know why this is so hard. I've asked Dyson and many others, but why is it so hard to ask Tamsin._

Tamsin could see Bo was hurt and figured she was there for a feed but wanted to hear it from Bo herself. She has not asked her since that time in the forest, but figured it was only a matter of time since Bo and Lauren were over and she still did not want to feed from Dyson.

"What do you need Bo." Tamsin said a little more compassionate this time.

Bo was shocked by Tamsin's tone of voice. But it somehow managed to build enough confidence in Bo to ask "Ummm I was wondering if...you could ummm...I really need to heal and I can't go to Lauren and I don't want to ask Dyson. So I was wondering if –"

Before Bo could finish, Tamsin cut her off "you want some Valkulovin'."

Bo finally took her gaze off the floor and looked into Tamsin's bright green eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. "Yes." Bo answered.

Tamsin chugged another fifth of vodka before she stood up and stumbling her way towards Bo. "Fine, I guess you can feed off of me." Tamsin said nonchalantly. When Tamsin finally made her way over to Bo she looked her over to inspect her wounds. She then noticed how bad of shape the Succubus really was in. Bo had a gash over her forehead that was profusely bleeding. She also had several scrapes on her arms. When Tamsin moved her eyes further down she noticed that Bo's black tank top was soaking wet. Bo's breathing hitched as she felt Tamsin's fingers lift her tank top to see the deep cut on her stomach.

"Damn Succubus you really are a mess." Tamsin said as she raised her eyes to meet Bo's gaze. "Let's get this over wi-."

Before Tamsin could finish her thought Bo lunged forward and latched onto Tamsin's lips. Tamsin stumbled back a few steps until she found her footing. Bo grabbed the collar of Tamsin's blue leather jacket (that she loved oh so much) and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. At first the kiss was all tongue and teeth fighting for dominance. Tamsin grabbed the sides of Bo's shirt and pushed her back against the wall as she took control. Tamsin ground her hips into Bo's pelvis eliciting a moan from both. She lifted Bo's shirt over her head, throwing it across the room, revealing the black lace bra she was wearing.

Bo let go of Tamsin's collar and striped Tamsin of her jacket and blouse all in one motion. She broke from the kiss to examine Tamsin's perfect physique. She was wearing a red lace bra and had well-toned six pack. When Bo looked back at Tamsin her eyes were shining bright blue.

"See something you like Succubus?" Tamsin smirked.

"You could say that. However, there is much more to be seen." With that, their lips were locked again. Tamsin quickly stripped Bo of her clothes. Without breaking the kiss Tamsin picked Bo up, wrapping her legs around her, and pushed her hard against the wall. As the need for air was building, Tamsin unlatched their lips and began to make a trail of wet open mouthed kisses down Bo's jaw and neck. Bo moaned and tilted her head giving Tamsin further access. Tamsin than focused her attention on Bo's perky breasts. She began to trail her tongue across until her nipples were erect. She latched onto her nipple and bit down. This made Bo moan louder in pain and pleasure. Tamsin then moved to her other breast giving it the same attention.

Tamsin looked down at her handy work seeing the multiple red marks starting to turn purple.

"Tamsin...Please." Bo whimpered.

"What do you need Succubus." Tamsin whispered in her ear as she licked and nibbled on her earlobe.

"I...I need you... inside of me. Now." Bo said breathlessly.

Tamsin began to trail her hand down Bo's front. Still holding Bo against the wall with Bo's legs wrapped around her giving her a perfect angle to thoroughly fuck Bo. She ran a finger though Bo's wet folds. "Oh God you are so wet." Tamsin moaned. Tamsin continued her teasing as she circled Bo's clit making sure not to put enough pressure to give her any kind of relief.

Bo tied to thrust her hips to increase the contact but Tamsin had her pinned to the wall. Tamsin then trailed her finger towards Bo entrance eliciting another moan from Bo. Tamsin teased her opening and ran her finger back up to flick Bo's clit. "Tamsin...Please" Bo moaned.

Tamsin knew Bo had had enough teasing by how wet Bo had become. Without warning she stuck two fingers inside Bo. Bo threw her head back from the sensation and moaned. As Tamsin set a slow teasing pace, Bo leaned in and kissed Tamsin. Tamsin then felt like her insides were being pulled out but at the same time she felt a rush of pleasure. She then realized that Bo was feeding from her.

Tamsin began to increase her pace and stuck a third finger inside Bo stretching her. Bo stopped feeding and threw her head hard against the wall at the feeling of being so full. "Fuck Tamsin!" Bo screamed. "Please don't stop! Harder...Fuck!"

Tamsin latched onto Bo's pulse point biting down making Bo scream in pleasure. She pressed the palm of her hand against Bo's clit as she relentlessly plunged into her. Bo grabbed the sides of her head pulling her in for another kiss. Again Bo pulled out Tamsin's delicious chi until the waves of her orgasm hit her head on. Bo threw her head back and shut her eyes as Tamsin's name left her lips.

Tamsin kept pumping her fingers in an out letting Bo ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. She finally slowed down as Bo came down from the best orgasm of her life. When Bo finally caught her breath she opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

Tamsin smirked "all cured."

Tamsin unwrapped Bo's legs from her and set Bo down. Bo began to sway, unstable on her feet. Tamsin put her arm around Bo's back to steady her. "Whoa there Succubabe. You alright?"

"Never better. Just a little weak is all." Bo said breathlessly.

Tamsin scrunched her face and stared at Bo but didn't say anything. Once she was sure Bo could stand on her own she let her go. Once Bo caught her breath she turned her predatory gaze on Tamsin. She then realized that Tamsin was still almost fully clothed beside her shit. Her eyes flashed blue as she reached for the button on Tamsin's pants but Tamsin slapped her hand away. Bo looked at Tamsin with a confused look but before she could say anything Tamsin turned and walked away.

"Later Succubitch. Gotta take a shower to get your stench off of me. You can let yourself out." And with that Tamsin disappeared into the bathroom. Bo stood there naked and in shock with her mouth hung open unable to comprehend what just happened. The running water snapped her out of her haze. Bo scurried around Tamsin's apartment gathering and putting on her tossed clothes and then headed out of Tamsin's apartment still confused by the Valkyrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I never thought that so many people would read my story. It just amazes me all the people who read this story from all different parts of the world. Thank you for taking interest in my rambling. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Bo showed up on Tamsin's door and both acted like nothing ever happened.

Tamsin was sitting behind her desk in her apartment reading over some case files when she realized that it was already two in the morning. She stood up and stretched before heading to the kitchen to grab another drink. She could feel her eyes getting tired but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. So, with that she took the vodka bottle and heading back to reading.

By 2:45, and nearly done with her vodka, there was a knock at her door. _What the fuck? Who the fuck is stupid enough to bug me at this hour?_ Tamsin rubbed her eyes before getting up to see what idiot was behind her door. When she opened the door she came face to face with everyone's favorite little Succubus.

"Bo. Do you have no concept of time?"

Bo could see that Tamsin was still up when she knocked by the fact that the Valkyrie was still dressed in her tight black jeans and white tank top that Bo loved oh so much.

"I...uh... I need your _help_ again." Bo, again, was covered in blood. Although Tamsin knew that most of it was probably not hers.

"And what made you think to come here?" Tamsin asked.

"Because you chi is...well is amazing. And not to mention I heal faster with you." _And that the sex is amazing. Wait what? Calm down Succubus._

"Okay no need to profess your love there Succubus." And with that Tamsin took hold of Bo's shirt and pulled her into her apartment. Slamming the door shut and pushing Bo against it connecting her thigh with Bo's center. Tamsin kissed Bo with heated passion as she pushed her thigh harder into Bo. Bo moaned into the kiss feeling her arousal soar to new heights.

Tamsin licked Bo's bottom lip asking for permission which was instantly granted. Soon Tamsin could feel the pull of her insides as she realized that Bo was feeding off of her. Bo took a long drag of Tamsin's chi. Tamsin opened her eyes and was met with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

When oxygen was needed, Tamsin bit down on Bo's bottom lip sucking and pulling it with a pop. Bo moaned at the sensation. Bo's hands were traveling up and down Tamsin's toned body not stopping until she stopped at her breast. Messaging them, she could feel Tamsin's body reacting as she leaned into her touch as her nipples hardened at the contact.

Having lost some of the control, Tamsin quickly pulled off Bo's tank top letting it bunch around Bo's wrists acting as restraints. Before Bo realized what had happened, all thoughts vanished as Tamsin began to nip and suck her breasts. With Bo's arms restrained behind her back she could do nothing but moan and push further into Tamsin thigh.

Tamsin could see that Bo was already healed so she decided to have some fun with Bo.

Tamsin swirled her tongue over Bo's harden nipple before taking it into her mouth biting down gently. Bo screamed as pain and pleasure took over her body. Bo could feel the dampness in her underwear growing with every second. Bo tried to get her hands free from her shirt but every time she tried Tamsin would grind into her clearing her mind of any and all thoughts.

Satisfied with the amount of red marks on Bo's breasts Tamsin unbuttoned Bo's pants and stripped them off along with her underwear. Tamsin stepped back to take in the view of the disheveled Bo.

_Beautiful!_ Was all Tamsin could think.

Without warning Tamsin picked up the brunette and carried her over to her desk. Dropping Bo in front of her desk, Tamsin quickly spun her around slamming her chest flat on the cold hard surface.

"What the fuck Tamsin!" Bo wanted to sound angry but not knowing what was happening aroused her even more.

"Calm down Succubitch. We're going to have a little bit of _fun_". And with that Tamsin ground her hips into the brunettes backside eliciting and moan from Bo.

Tamsin leaned down pressing her body weight on the succubus. Bo moaned as the movement pressed her hard nipples onto the cold surface.

"Tell me what you need Succubus." Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear nibbling on her earlobe. All Bo could do was moan in response.

Tamsin brought her hand around dragging her index finger through Bo's wet folds. Tamsin removed her soaked finger pressing it to her lips sucking it as Bo watched from the corner of her eye. Bo's eyes glowed brighter as her arousal began to run down her leg.

Tamsin brought her finger back down and started to circle Bo's clit with her index finger. Her mouth moved to the brunettes pulse point as she began to suck and bite marking the skin below. Bo screamed and moaned as the pain and pleasure took over. Tamsin trailed her index finger down to circle Bo's entrance as she continued her assault on Bo's neck.

"Tamsin" Bo whispered breathlessly.

"Yes?" Tamsin went back up and started to nibble on Bo's ear. She knew what Bo wanted but she wanted to hear the Succubus beg.

"Stop...Stop teasing me." Bo moaned out.

"You want me to stop?" And with that Tamsin removed her finger and began to stroke Bo's inner thigh.

"NO! Please Tamsin don't stop". Bo never had to beg before. Her other lovers were more than willing to give Bo whatever she wanted. But, being in this new situation turned her on tremendously. She liked submitting to Tamsin.

Tamsin brought her finger back to Bo's clit making sure not to put enough pressure to give Bo what she wanted. Bo tried to push down on the Valkyries hand trying to get the much needed friction, but Tamsin would withdraw her hand every time.

"What do you need Succubus?" Tamsin asked again.

"You! I need you Tamsin. Please!" The Succubus was begging but she didn't care. All she was thinking about was her much needed release and she wanted it from the Valkyries skilled fingers.

Tamsin plunged two fingers into the Succubus with no resistance. Sliding her fingers in and out she began to stroke Bo's clit with her thumb. With each thrust, Tamsin hit Bo's g-spot pushing her closer to the edge. Bo moaned loudly at the much needed contact.

"Luckily my neighbors are out of town." Tamsin chuckled out.

Tamsin then added a third finger as Bo ground against Tamsin's hand moaning with pleasure. Just as Bo's walls began to clamp down on her fingers, Tamsin flipped Bo over. With one final curl of her fingers, Bo went toppling over the edge. Tamsin leaned down kissing Bo allowing her to feed while she rode out her orgasm.

Tamsin continued pumping her fingers in and out sending Bo over the edge again as the Succubus continued to feed. Bo broke the stream of chi as she threw her head back riding out the rest of her orgasm. Tamsin slowed her fingers down and pulled them out once the Succubus stopped convulsing in pleasure. Bo watched through dazed eyes as the Valkyrie brought her fingers up to Bo's mouth.

"Suck." Was all Tamsin said as the brunette brought her fingers into her mouth tasting her own juices. Tamsin could feel Bo's tongue wrap around her fingers licking them clean increasing the pool of arousal in her pants. _No Tamsin this is just a feed. That is all she wants from you._

When her fingers were clean she removed them from Bo's mouth. With her classic smirk, she looked down at the thoroughly fucked brunette.

"Well that was fun, but now it's time for you to leave. Unlike some people, others actually have to get up in the morning to work." And with that she walked out of the room towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Stopping at the door frame she turned around facing the confused looking succubus and said, "oh and be a doll and let yourself out."

Again Bo was left naked and confused as she watched the fully clothed Valkyrie walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was just going to leave my story as it was but since I have gotten such great reviews and asks to continue this, I though I would add another chapter (maybe more?). ****Thank you for all of your support and **__**I hope you guys enjoy this, I know I did writing it. **_

* * *

_Stopping at the door frame she turned around facing the confused looking succubus and said, "oh and be a doll and let yourself out."_

_Again Bo was left naked and confused as she watched the fully clothed Valkyrie walk away._

* * *

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Tamsin turned on the shower and began to undress. She needed a nice cold shower to erase her mind of how sexy the brunette looked after her orgasm. All Tamsin wanted to do was stay and continue fucking Bo, but she knew that she couldn't let the brunette get too close. _I'm just a feed. Nothing more. _Tamsin slid under the frigid water hoping it would clear her head. However, nothing in life is that simple.

Alone with her thoughts, memories of soft pale skin and breathy moans were all the Valkyrie could think of. Tamsin shivered thinking about the warm, needing flesh beneath her hands and Bo's moan of pure pleasure and sexual arousal as she slid inside the Succubus flexing her fingers finding just the right spot.

Without realizing, Tamsin's fingers began to drift lower and lower past her stomach. Her breathing hitched as she parted damp folds and began to rub her clit with two fingers. Tamsin couldn't get the image of the deep red flush that appeared on Bo's cheeks as she cried out helplessly and begging, that hitch in her voice as she cried out in pleasure, betraying nothing but pure need when she final called out her name.

Moaning, Tamsin leaner her head back against the tile as she increased the speed of her fingers.

"Fuck" Tamsin moaned as her free hand slid along her wet chest, slowly kneading and pinching her nipples. Tamsin clit was throbbing as she slowly inserted one finger. She arched against the wall as she slid in another finger while simultaneously rubbing her clit with her palm. He cheeks began to flush, as Bo's name left her parted lips.

* * *

Bo was still confused as she watched Tamsin retreating to the bathroom. After every sexual encounter Bo was left naked and confused watching Tamsin leave. As Bo untangled her hands from her shirt she heard the shower turn on. As frustrated as she was with the blonde, all she could think about was how hot the blonde would look naked and wet as the water dripped off her perfectly toned body.

Bo considered bursting through the door and pressing the blonde against the tile wall as she fuck the frustration right out of her. However, she knew that it could possibly ruin whatever she and Tamsin had together. If they had anything at all. _She doesn't want you. She is just helping you heal. That's all._

"Fuck"

Bo's eyes widened as she heard Tamsin moaning from the shower. Bo threw her clothes down and proceeded to walk, well more like stalk, to the bathroom door.

She entered the bathroom as her gaze fell on the Valkyrie behind the frosted glass which did nothing to conceal what was happening. Tamsin's eyes were closed as one hand was teasing her nipple while the other was sliding in and out between her thighs. Tamsin moaned again, lost in the haze of pleasure not noticing two bright blue eyes watching her.

Bo could do nothing but stand there watching the skilled finger of the Valkyrie sliding in and out. Each thrust caused another breathless moan of pleasure from the lips of the Valkyrie. Bo could feel her hunger rise.

Tamsin moaned Bo's name as her fingers hit the right spot over and over again.

Bo was in shock hearing her name fall from the Valkyries lips. But hearing her name she knew that Tamsin wanted her just as much as she wanted Tamsin. She grabbed the shower door yanking it open as a low growl let the back of her throat revealing her presence.

Tamsin's eyes shot open as she came face to face with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Smirking, Bo pushed her body against the Valkyries and into the tile wall.

"Is this what you do after every time you fuck me? As you fuck yourself do you imagine that those were my fingers inside of you?" Bo whispered in Tamsin's ear as she nibbled on her earlobe.

"Bo...it's not..." Breathless Tamsin couldn't get her words out. Her mind was in a haze from not only being denied her much needed orgasm, but also from being caught by the Succubus.

"You know all you had to do was ask" Bo started to kiss Tamsin's neck just below her ear. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Bo began to trail her kisses down the length of the blonde's neck and across her jaw.

"Bo" Tamsin whispered. Tamsin couldn't think. Having Bo naked and now wet from the shower, not to mention the predatory look in her bright blue eyes, made Tamsin weak in the knees.

"I love it when you say my name like that." Bo smirked as she crashed her lips against the withering Valkyrie. Struggling to stand on her own, Tamsin curled her hands over Bo's shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll take over from here" Bo chuckled as she began to slide her fingers south. Pushing Tamsin further into the wall, Bo plunged two fingers inside the soaking wet Valkyrie.

Tamsin arched forward as Bo's fingers slid deeper and deeper hitting just the right spots. Tamsin gasped as a struggled cry left her lips. She threw her head back against the cold tiles as she rode Bo's hand.

Bo inserted a third finger as she ground her palm against the blonde's clit. She began to kiss, suck, and nip the Valkyries pulse point making sure to mark her.

Tamsin's mind wasn't function properly. Lost in a haze of pleasure and desire she was unable to retort as usual, instead she gave in to the Succubus moaning and crying out in pleasure.

A sudden warm sensation shot through the blonde's body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head as Bo's names left her lips. Her toes began to curl and uncurl as she come harder than ever before.

Bo continued to pump her fingers in and out letting Tamsin ride out the rest of her orgasm. Bo continued to kiss along Tamsin's neck as she waited for the Valkyrie's moans to quiet and her breathing to even out. Silent cries left her partially parted lips as the aftershocks went through her. Bo, still playing with her clit, hit a particularly sensitive spot buckling her knees threatening to no longer support her. Tamsin could barely stand on her feet if it wasn't for the Succubus holding her up.

Finally the Valkyries breath evened out as she began to stand a little sturdier on her feet as Bo withdrew he fingers still pressing the Valkyrie to the wall with her body.

"Now wasn't that better than anything you fantasized about?" Bo smirked as she chuckled against the Valkyries throat.

"Shut...up..." Tamsin breathlessly whispered.

"Make me" Bo teased.

With that, Tamsin connected their lips together as the shower water continued to cascaded down their naked wet bodies.


End file.
